


The High School Delinquent Princess

by Emotional_Poptart



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Halloween, Humor, M/M, My First Raven Cycle Fic, One Shot, Party, Romance, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24069769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emotional_Poptart/pseuds/Emotional_Poptart
Summary: Mrs. Gansey is holding her annual costume party, Gansey, Blue, Adam, and Ronan attend. A night full of antics is at hand, including the costume competition.
Relationships: Richard Gansey III/Blue Sargent, Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	The High School Delinquent Princess

They rode down the highway in the Pig, Gansey was driving and Ronan was blasting the murder squash song in the front seat. Adam had fallen asleep in the back seat and Blue was watching the trees pass by. The boys had shown up at her house earlier today asking if she would like to join them on a trip to DC. They refused to tell her where in DC or why. 

“So are you going to tell me where we’re going?” Blue practically had to yell to be heard over the sound of the murder squash song.

“Yeah, we are goni- RONAN TURN THAT HORRID SONG DOWN” Gansey wrestled Ronan for the volume knob , Gansey finally managed to turn it down to an audioable level. “Yes, we are going to a party that is being held by my mom. It's her annual halloween party.” Blue stared at him dumbfounded, she had expected it to be something about Glendower or the Leyline. Not a halloween party. 

“But I didn't bring an outfit” 

“Don't worry Helen has taken care of it, she took care of all our outfits. They are waiting for us at the main house.” Blue scoffed at that, she didn't mean to but sometimes he said things that just came off privileged, like  _ the main house.  _ What kind of person calls their house the main house. Blue leaned back into her chair watching the trees pass her by as Ronan turned the radio back up.

When they got to the _main_ house it was busy, Gansey waved to everyone giving them his Richard Gansey the III smile. The business smile, the one Blue hated. He parked the car in what was presumably the garage. He led them into the house, everyone there were people setting stuff up for the party tonight. Gansey led the way Ronan behind him followed by Adam then followed by Blue. They weaved through hallways greeting more people. Eventually they found Helen who had a clipboard balanced on her leg, a pen in one hand and her phone in the other.    
“Helen.” Gansey walked up to her, she didn't look up from her clipboard or phone.

“Helen!” Gansey yelled this time getting her attention. She looked up at him still writing something down on the clipboard.

“Hey Gansey, Hi Ronan, Hi Adam, Hi Blue. What do you want, Gansey? I'm busy.”    
“See I'm loved as ever,” Gansey scoffed, “What are we supposed to be doing right now we just got here.” 

Helen typed something into her phone before writing something else down on the clipboard.

“Whatever you want I guess.” she tossed a paper at Gansey “this is the schedule for tonight. Do what you want with that information, Outfits are in the Parlor room, go pick out what you want. Or I'm choosing.”

Gansey waved to her before turning around to walk out the door, the three of them followed him. They went up a set of stairs and down some hallways, finally they entered a room that was twice the size of the reading room back at 300 Fox way. On one side of the room was several rows of clothes bags.

“Go ahead and look” Gansey waved to the clothes. “Pick whatever you like, there's a lot.” Gansey walked over to the first row picking through the bags. Ronan went to one of the rows further away and began looking. Blue gave Adam a look asking  _ Is this okay?  _ Adam shrugged his shoulders  _ I guess, what else would we do _ . Blue walked over to one of the racks and started looking through outfits a lot of them were what you would expect. Cowboy outfits, men in black outfits, Dresses and other things of the sorts. When Blue went to move one of the bags she felt her hand touch someone else's. She peered between the bags to see a shocked Gansey. Both of them laughed and continued to look through the bags. Blue looked in one of the bags and made a coughing sound. Gansey held up the bag which held a gypsy outfit 

“I take this as a no go?” Blue glared at it.

“Get that away from me before I throw up please.” She ended up setting on a Rosie the Riveter outfit she had found. 

“God Ronan please don't.” Adam begged while Ronan cackled. Blue didn't even want to know what it was about. After they all had chosen their outfits they went to get changed. Gansey showed Blue to one of the guests' rooms, leaving her there to change. He said he would come back to get her after he got changed. Then Ronan and Adam disappeared down another hall. Blue entered the room, it was empty which she was thankful for. She set her string bag in the corner of the room that looked like it cost the least. She slowly began changing clothes thinking about how much money had to have been put into this whole event. How many hungry people could it have fed? She tried not to think about it too much, it would just make her angry.

Right after Blue changed there was a knock on the door.

“Hey Blue, it's me Gansey when you finish changing, come out into the hallway. And you can just leave your stuff in there.” Blue went over to the door and opened it. 

Gansey was leaning against the wall in a prince's suit. It was blue with gold accents and trimming, he had his hair slicked back and for once wasn't wearing the horrible boat shoes. The look suited him, and he looked really good. Blue was pretty sure her face was turning red.

Gansey looked up and saw her standing there, his face turned a hint of red.

“Wow, you look really good. Also it fits you” he took a step forwards and tucked a strand of hair that had escaped back. 

“Yeah you too, it's fitting for you. The whole prince get up, suits you”

Gansey laughed and held out a hand.

“Ready to go?” Blue smirked, taking his hand, and they began to walk down the hallway.

When they got into the ballroom they let go of each other's hands, and began talking to people. She followed Gansey around as he introduced her to the different people he talked to. He gave his best Richard Gansey the III smile as they made polite conversation, for the most part Blue stayed silent listening. Everyone once in a while someone would ask her a question and she would answer to the best of her ability. After about an hour or two of this, Gansey pulled her to the side.

“This is exhausting, want to get a drink?” he smiled tiredly before lifted up his glasses rubbing at his eyes.

“Yeah sounds good to me.” the two of them walked over to the punch table making light conversation as they got their drinks.

“Wait, where Adam and Ronan?” Blue asked, she realised she hadn't seen them all night. Gansey looked up a look of horror shot across his face

“Shit, I forgot about them” he mumbled. Just as he was about to stand up, a voice filled the room.

“Ladies and Gentlemen,” Ganseys mother stood on a stage that Blue hadn't noticed before, “I want to thank you all for taking time out of your life to come tonight, we love seeing all the wonderful outfits you’re wearing.” the crowd cheered, Blue snuck a glance over to Gansey who was now resting with his back up against one of the support beams. Blue walked over with her punch to stand beside him and watch the stage. His mom kept going on thanking people for helping out, voting for her, and whatnot. After about maybe 15 minutes of this his mom smiled, 

“And now my daughter Helen will be coming out to speak to you all.”

Helen came out on stage smiling. She was wearing a flapper outfit and it looked insanely good. The stage lights made it shimmer, and her long brown hair was up in a bun. Helen was a natural kind of beautiful. Her mother looked over to her and smiled handing her the mic. Helen introduced herself giving a speech about how much this meant to her, and how thankful she was to everyone who had come out tonight. 

“Now, as I'm sure all you have been waiting for, it's time for the costume competition!” The crowd whooped and cheered, the alcohol clearly getting the better of some of them. Blue glanced over curiously to Gansey, he smiled tiredly shrugging his shoulders

“They do this every year, it's exactly what it sounds like, I didn't think you would want to take place in it.”   
“No, not particularly” at that Gansey laughed, his true laugh. It was soft but it was better than his fake one. Adam walked up to them looking tired. He was wearing a spacesuit. And the whole thing too, the giant fluffy body part and the helmet, which he had put the visor up so he could see out of it. Blue almost spit out her drink, she expected a lot of things but this wasn't one of them. 

“Don't laugh at me” Adam pouted, “It's Ronans fault, he made me wear it.”

“Speaking of the devil, where is Lynch?” Gansey asked, looking at him. Adam sighed, 

“Trust me, You’ll find out.” right as he said that Helens voice filled the room with another name of one of the participants in the competition.

“And next we have,” she paused making a face of bewilderment. “Ronan Lynch!” the crowd roared again as both Gansey and Blue looked at each other with horror. Both of them turned their attention to the stage where Ronan was walking down the platform in his costume.

He was wearing a ball gown.

He was wearing Cinderella's ball gown, gloves and headband included. If you ignored the fact that Ronan was wearing the dress it was a beautiful dress. It was a classic blue one you always saw in the movies, it was well made. But Ronan Lynch, the school delinquent of the group was wearing it. He stopped at the end of the runway and made eye contact with the three of them, then in the most Ronan possible way he blew a kiss at them. 

“Should we stop him?” Blue asked still staring in horror

“I think it's too late for that now” Gansey sighed clearly mortified.

“I tried to stop him but he disappeared when I wasn't looking.” Adam said as he filled a cup with punch. As Helen continued listing names the three of them chatted half heartedly watching the other participants walk down the runway. After everyone had gone Helen disappeared behind the curtain. The crowd roared with life. 

“Is there a prize if you win the competition?” Blue asked, Gansey looked over at her.

“Yeah, it's nothing big though, it's just a medal, first dance of the night, and bragging rights. Money made off of it is donated.” Blue nodded, taking a sip of her punch. Helen walked back onto the stage clearing her throat to get the crowd's attention. Behind her was a line with all of the participants, Ronan dab smack in the middle. 

Helen smiled 

“In 3rd place we have June Claremont-Diaz” The crowd cheered as a girl with long bouncing brown curls came out.

“In 2nd place we have Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch” the crows cheered even louder this time, as a tall teen dressed up as a vampire came out onto the stage.

“And now for the moment you all have been waiting for in first place we have,” Helen paused letting the suspension grow, the room was dead silent. 

“RONAN LYNCH” the crowd cheered, Blue cough, Adam fell back laughing, and Gansey stood still in pure mortified shock. Ronan walked forward in his dress accepting the crown

“Would you mind giving the crowd a word?” Helen smiled at him, handing him the microphone. Gansey looked even more terrified than he did if that was possible. 

Ronan smiled holding the microphone to his mouth

“I want to say thank you, to everyone who got me here tonight. Including Adam Parrish, Blue Stargent, and of course Richard Gansey the III.” Gansey sat down against the support beam, he looked sick. Blue filled a cup with water offering it to him.

“And always remember dreams can become reality.” He smiled handing the microphone back to Helen. Funny for him of all people to say that. 

“Thank you for that Ronan, now we will reconvene in 5 minutes for the first dance of the night!” The crowd jeered. Blue helped Gansey to his feet, 

“Well, that was a nightmare” he said “The idiot, of course he would.”

The three of them stood in stunned silence for a few moments before a familiar face smiled at them. The smile of triumph, Ronan marched forward,

“Whats up fuckers?” Ronan asked, throwing his hands up.

“Please watch your language, we’re in public Ronan.” Gansey sighed, rubbing his eyes.

“Yes your highness” he mocked,

“Now moving along what in the world was that-” Gansey began going off, Ronan smiled and grabbed Adams wrist,

“Well would you look at that I gotta go, also I'm taking Parrish with me.”. 

“Hey wait hold on a second! Don't drag me into your games!” Adam protested as he was dragged across the floor with Ronan. Blue and Gansey watched the two of them walk off into the distance.

Gansey smiled at Blue,

“Guess it's just us two now, huh?” he said, taking a step towards her. 

“Yeah,” she paused. “So is it normal for you to have a high school delinquent princess win the competition?” Gansey laughed at this, whole heartedly

“No not normally. Normally the winners are pretty or cute people. Like you” at this Blues blush instenfied, the lights dimmed and Helens once again filled the room.

“And for the first dance of the night we have Ronan Lynch or winner and Adam Parrish.” Blue and Gansey both turned their heads to see the two of them, who were awkwardly standing in the middle of the floow. Well more like Adam was standing awkwardly. Soft music began to play and the two of them began to dance with Ronan leading, it was one of the strangest things Blue had seen. Others soon began to join them, whispers and quiet laughs soon filled the room. Gansey looked at Blue before offering a hand out. She accepted, she had no clue how to dance though. Gansey wrapped her arms around him, and his arms around her. They were mere centimeters apart, Blue could smell the mint coming off of him. Gansey led them to the dance floor and led the dance. Blue kept messing up, she would step on his feet or they would bump heads. But it was okay, because it felt like it was just the two of them and they would laugh about it and keep dancing. Then when they were tired of dancing they sat down against the wall talking and laughing, later in the night Ronan and Adam joined them. The four of them spent the rest of the night talking and laughing until Blue fell asleep on Ganseys shoulder and Gansey fell asleep against her. And Adam and Ronan fell asleep back to back. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING, I hope you enjoyed. Really I just wanted an excuse to write Ronan as a Disney princess because he has an animal sidekick, dead parent, and he talks to trees. I really enjoyed writing this it was a lot of fun, if there are any mess-ups let me know in the comments, tell me what you think? Well, I hope you have a splendid day, and remember to take care of yourself.
> 
> (Also sorry for any mess ups this was written at 2am)


End file.
